Moments
by NightTimeCreature
Summary: Just some moments of their life, after the war. Draco Luna..


Moments

A/N: My First story, its not perfect but atleast I try. English is not my native language so I'm sorry if there is some grammatical error or some typo here. I wish you could love my first story. And I want to say thanks to my favorite author **dmll8791** thank you for supporting me, you're inspiring me a lot and I dedicate this first story to you. I hope you like it. Happy reading!

 **Warm and Light**

He never feel so warm like this before. Through the years the coldness and the darkness surround by around him, he thought he will never see the light and never feel the warm on his life. He thought that he will never feel happy but feel guilty all of the time on his life. Sadness will be arround him he thought but no.. he doesn't feel like that now.

Guilty? Of course, he almost killed Dumbledore, he let the Death Eaters to enter the school for killed the most powerful wizard in the world. He choose the wrong side, coward, the boy who have no choice they called him.

No choice. There's so many choice but he is too afraid to choose other way and then he followed his parents. He afraid that the dark lord will kill his parents, his mother. He love her so much, he choose this way for his mother. For his mother only and now he miss her so much. He look at her picture on the table beside the bed. His mother smiling on him, those warm smile. She never disappointed at him, even when he fail on his mission. She always have those smile to comfort him. Now she's gone. He hope she was happy.

He look at the women who use his chest as her pillow, he in hale the scent of her. She smells like summer rain and wild flower. He always love her sweet scent. After three years spending time with her, he never bored with her scent. Just look at her pale silvery eyes, he always feel a warm in his chest. She never failed to give him warm, make sure he's not feel cold. She bring the light on his life, like the moon give the light on the darkness night. Like the moon, its takes after her name. Never in his life he imagine to spend the rest of his life with her. But now he can't imagine spending the rest of his life without her. He will die if she leave him. Just her who make him feel like this. He love her so much.

"you should sleep" she said, mumble on his chest without looking at him. He just kiss her head and humming at her. But still he can't close his eyes, so many things on his head right now.

"Draco"

"Yes love" this time she place her chin on his chest and looking at him with her sleepy eyes. She must be tired, she always can sense him whenever he can't sleep.

"Sleep, don't thinking too much. Its over now. We have our future" he smile at her and nodded his head as he rub gently her swollen belly. She was six month pregnant with his child. They decide to not check the baby sex. Whether it's a boy or girl he will accept it. It was his child after all.

"Sleep or I will not sleep either" she said again, he frown his brows looking at her face.

"You need to sleep for our baby" he said and kiss her lips before he start to find the comfortable position to sleep. He place his arms arround her and close his eyes.

 **Talk**

He don't know how long he was on the this bar, he just place his jaw on his hand and staring at random place as his mind went out. People ignore him, he just alone with a glass of butterbeer on the table that he never touch since he order it. He heard people start to talk behind him. They talk about him of course who else?

Why Potter set him free witout any doubt? It was almost the people here talk about. He even don't know the answer, mayber its because his mother. Or maybe Potter have another reason to never throw him at Azkaban after what he done to him. He sometimes think Potter should take him on Azkaban instead, he will alone there. Will not heard what people talk about him or treat him bad. Now he must take it whether he like it or not. he will not hide himself either on the manor. He will show himself at public and this.. is what he get. People ignore him and talking about him. At least he can show himself at publick.

A tap on his shoulder make him jump alittle bit. Who will touch him? He then turn his head arround and find a silver blonde girl standing beside him with her hand still on his shoulder. She was smile on him. Again they start to talking about him, but now they also talk about her.

"Hello Draco" she said with her light voice like always,

"Hey" he answer it,

"Mind if sit here?"

"Not at all" she nodded her head and then sit in front of him, still smiling. He look at her. Why she bother herself to talk to him?

Silence.

She keep staring at him with those smile, its make him feel weird.

"I miss talking with you" she said, he widen his eyes. He can't believe her. Even what his parents did to her he still wanna talk to him and now she even miss talk with him. She's really weird.

He always come to dungeon to give her and another prison dinner, that's an order from his father. So he choose to sit with them while they eat. At the first time he keep shut his mouth and enjoy the silence but the next day she start talking about random thing and its make him feel calm and the strange thing is he feel so normal talking with her.

He then look at her eyes and said, "I miss talking to you too" he saw her smile wide and that's make him smile too.

 **Soft Touch**

She was looking for him through the manor, he was gone when she wake up. She found his bed was cold its mean he was gone long ago. He was use to sit on the library read some book but he's not there. She walk to the other room and he's not there too. There is one room that she doubt he will be there since his parents gone. She walk slowly toward the room. It was his parents room. She open the door and found him asleep on his parents bed. She gulped and walk to him without waking him. She smile at how peace his face when he sleep. He look so young when he sleep like this. He must be miss his parents. She can tell that he was crying and fall asleep here.

"Draco" she said softly as she pull aside his bangs. He slowly open his eyes and found his wife smile at him.

"Luna"

"I'm sorry I wake you up. I was worried I can't find you when I wake up" she said as she stroking his face with her hand.

"No its alright, I'm sorry I left you. Here you should sleep" he open the blanket for her.

"Its already morning, love" she said,

"But its still dark outside"

"Alright" she climb to the bed as she lay her back on the bed, he cuddle at her. He place his head on her chest and close his eyes again. She smile and kiss his head.

"You miss them" she said,

"Yes"

"We can go visit the grave"

"Later, I just want to sleep here with you"

"Hmm"

She rubbing his back and his face. Playing with his hair as she look at him he's asleep again. She stop rubbing his back only to look at the clock,

"Don't stop" He said,

"I thought you're asleep"

"I was, but you're stop rubbing my back. Don't stop"

"Yes, love" she said and continue to rub his back as she humming random song. He smile on his sleep. He always love when she touch her.

 **Staring**

"Luna you're staring again" said Ginny,

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't help it. It must be the nargle"

"Its must be not, you know you keep staring at your new husband and I keep talking to you but you're-" Ginny's word cut by the man that they was talking about.

"Hey" he greet the girls, Ginny just said Hi back and excuse herself as she muttered something about the wedding cake.

"Hey there Mrs. Malfoy" he said with a smirk on his face.

"I like the sound of that" she said, he chuckle and sit beside her with his right arm arround her, he make her lean on his chest.

"I see you keep staring at me when I was talking with the boys"

"Uh huh"

"Why? Something's wrong?"

"No, you're perfect. always" she muttered, its make him lean on her and give her a sweet kiss.

She's his wife now, dammit! He can't believe this moment will come to his life. He thought he will never married to the person that he love, he thought his father will make him married someone for the familly name sake or whatever it is. But since he's gone, now he can do what he want.

She lean on his chest, he kiss her lovingly with the smile on their lips. He pulled away and look at her eyes. She did the same thing and then they heard a voice,

"God Luna you're staring again!" Ginny yelled and its make the new married couple laugh.

"Whats wrong with her?" Draco ask still laugh,

"She was talking to me but I'm not pay attention on her, I was just keep staring at you. I don't know I can't take my eyes from you"

"Me either" and then they share many kisses again. And they heard a groan behind them, they know who it was.

 **Home**

The manor will never be home to him. Never. Too dark. Too many bad memories has been happen in there. Too many people die. Too many blood. But it was when the dark Lord was still alive. He was planning to leave the manor after he got married and the first time when his wife said she was pregnant. But his wife seems like she already love with the new manor that's she redecorate.

"So much bad memories here love, we can move somewhere and live happily with our child" he said,

"But whats wrong with the manor now? We even repaint it and redecorate it. We already start to make a good memory here Draco. You know when I agree to move in with you. Isn't it a good memory when you start to live with me?"

"It is, but Luna.."

"I'm not gonna leave this manor Draco" he sigh, who he is when his wife said she's not gonna leave then he will not leave.

Now he was agree with his wife. He dare to said that the manor was home after she give him a son and then five years laters she give him a twin son. He always happy whenever its time go home after work. The sound of his children laugh with his wife, the smell of the food that his wife cook by herself, they have some of house elf but his wife always prepare the food by herself.

He was walk outside manor after apparating from his office, he decide to apparate in front of the manor just take a walk and looking at the apple tree which now is bloom. Its Luna favorite tree. She love spending time under the apple tree with their kids.

"Mom! Lorcan's keep sitting on my face!" he heard Scorpius yelled at his mom. Scorpius is seven now and the twin is two. He chuckle at the sound of his son. Unfortunately the twin seems like sitting on their old brother face. He don't know why.

"Oh! Come here Lorcan, here sweetheart" Luna said as she pick Lorcan from his brother face. She giggle on Scorpius face.

"Daaaaaddaa" it was Lysander who see his Daddy coming home, the todler is struggle to standing and he run with his wobble legs. Draco drop his case catch his son and lift him up in the air as he giggle.

"Daddy is home!" Scorpius hugging his legs, and the his wife come with Lorcan on her arms.

"Hey love" he give his wife a quick kiss and start talking their kids.

"You're early, I thought you will home at seven" Luna said,

"I decide to home early today"

"But the dinner is not ready yet" he kiss her forehead and mumble there.

"Its okay, I just want to spend my time with the kids and you. I can help you making dinner" Luna smile sweetly at her husband.

"Alright"

They happily watching the kids play on the ground. He's quite proud with Scorpius he can help Luna to babysit his brother but sometimes his twin brother annoyed him and he decide to play with himself or ask his mom to take him on Albus or Patrick's house, Patrick is Blaise son.

This was home. This is the future of him. He stared at Luna who sit beside him and watch the kids playing. She smile brightly looking on them. She bring him to this future. If its not because of her. He will never feel this way. He's happy now. He wish his parents could be here playing with their grandsons. But then again he think its better this way, his father may have complaint on this and that.

"I love you" he said, Luna turn her head to her husband,

"I love you too" she lean to his shoulder as his arms envelope her.

 **Knock at the Door**

He was kissing his wife lips passionately, he pull up her night gown as he heard she moan his name when he stroke her belly and then up to her breast as he found the nipple he bring his mouth down to suck on her nipple, give her a tinny kisses arround the breast. She was moan and place her both hand on his head but not too long pulled his mouth away for take his boxer away from his body.

When he was ready to take his member inside her, they hear a knock on their door. He curse under his breath. They stop their activities and then they heard Scorpius voice.

"Mummy!" Scorpius began to cried and knock harder on their door. She heard Draco curse again and then smile at her husband.

"I'm sorry" she said,

"Muuummmm!"

"I'm coming!" She get up from the bed make sure she pull down her night gown and then open the bed room door to find three years Scorpius crying as he bring his dragon stuff on his hand. He was crying.

"Ssshh, Mummy is here" Luna said, she carrying him inside the their bedroom and find Draco already put his pants on. He was place his arm on his head.

"I'm scad" Scorpius said still sobbing, Luna place his head on her shoulder and rocking him gently.

"Mummy and Daddy is here, no need to scared. Right daddy?" Luna said, she could hear Draco take a deep breath and then sitting on the bed and said yes.

"Whats up buddy?" He wipe the rest of his son tears.

"Someone take Mummy away" he cried again,

"its just a dream sweety, Mummy is here. Look Mummy is alright"

"I want seep here"

"Alright but just for tonight, Big boy is sleep on their own bed" Scorpius nodded his head and snuggle to his mom, Luna poke his back gently.

"Draco, you alright?"

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about locking in his room but looking at him sleeping is just make me.. I still can't believe I have a son. Is this my son?" Luna chuckle slightly,

"He's your son, pointed chin, silver blonde hair excpet the pale silvery eyes it was mine"

"Right. I love him so much"

"Mee too"

 **Kisses**

His wife is in pain, but she was not screaming as the other women scream when they are in labor. He know she was in pain, he sit behind her kiss her lips her cheek saying the comfort word on her ears. She look up at him, she kiss him not hard as she just place her lips on his lips.

"I love you" he mumble againts her lips,

"Its hurt"

"You can scream love, let it out"

"But how if I scared our child?"

"No, Luna it will never scare our child. Soon it will end you're fine, you doing well"

"Mrs Malfoy you can start to push now" the healers said, she grip his hand hard but she's not scream, she's taking some breath and when the healer ask to push she push hard, he can see her tears.

"One more push Mrs. Malfoy"

"I can't do it anymore Draco" she said as she start to cried.

"One more love, do it for me please? Please just one more" he said and she nodded, she push hard again for the last and then she look up at him when they heard their baby crying.

"I love you, I love you so much" he said as he can't help but cried himself.

"Draco you're crying"

"I'am, and I don't care. Thank you, thank you so much" again he give her kisses all of her face and the last her lips.

"Here we go the baby boy" the healer place the baby on Luna chest and the baby start to find his mother breast for feed. They look at the their son who's now nibble on his mom nipple.

"Look at his face"

"Luna, I love you"

"Draco you said it thousand time today"

"I don't care I will said it million times for the rest of my life. Thank you for giving me this beautiful baby"

"Scorpius" Luna said as she look up at him,

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy" then Draco said,

"Its perfect"


End file.
